


A Matter of Chemistry

by aria (justalittletoogay)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalittletoogay/pseuds/aria
Summary: Mark and Donghyuck review for chemistry together. Perhaps some there's some chemistry between them?





	A Matter of Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honeyplump](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyplump/gifts).



> I don't write kpop fan fiction usually, which I'm sure is quite evident. This is a request from an irl, so yeah, be grateful C. This is originally a Dan and Phil fic, which i'll probably upload anyway. Enjoy!

It was a bustling winter in Mark’s high school. His too-thin scarf slipped below his chin, the icy breaths flowing from between his lips visible in front of him. He reached the glass doors of the school library, pushing them open with a gloved hand. He stepped inside, the warm library welcome to his frozen limbs. He walked inside, giving a warm smile to the librarian. He walked towards his usual table, sliding down into the foldable black chairs with a loud groan. He blinked one eye open and peered at the boy two seats away. His thick light brown hair flopped in his eyes as he read. His lips were pink and his cheeks were slightly flushed from the warmth in the library. Mark watched the boy stick the tip of his tongue in between plush lips, squinting at what appeared to be a chemistry textbook. He sympathised. Chem was very boring. 

“Chem sucks, huh?” he said with a friendly glance.

“Not really. Chemistry is actually very interesting, it’s just the shitty teacher that makes it dreadful.” The boy had a slightly korean accent, like mark, but he certainly didn’t look like he grew up there. Interesting indeed.

“Too true. Ms. H and her beloved powerpoints.” He grinned.

“I know! It’s like, how many more times can I hear about ‘Believing in myself’ and how ‘Haters are gonna hate yo’?” He rolled his eyes, even as a lopsided smile played on his lips. 

Mark laughed, this guy was funny. And attractive, very attractive.

“What’s your name?” he asked, his eyes still alight with laughter.

“Um, Hyuck. Donghyuck. Lee Donghyuck.” He rambled.

“Okay Hyuck, Donghyuck, Lee Donghyuck. I’m Mark Lee. Can I call you Dong?” He teased with smirk.

Hyuck flushed a little, the tip of his nose growing a little more rosy. 

“N-No!” He stuttered.

Suddenly Mark found himself a solid excuse not to study.

“So, what chem unit are you on….”

 

~

 

Mark didn’t need to go to the library. In fact, he had all his homework and his extra credit work done. But perhaps, there were other reasons for him subjecting himself to the harsh winds of December. As he padded towards the library again, he saw a familiar face sliding next to him.    
“Mark!” Hyuck exclaimed.

“Hey Hyuck! How are you?” Mark asked. He held himself back from blurting out everything spinning through his mind, which was a lot of thoughts of Hyuck and his floppy brown hair.

“I’m okay. Just a bit tired.” Mark nodded understandingly, the teachers were being particularly harsh this year for mid-term prep. 

“Ugh, I know. I’m struggling really bad in like, all my classes.” Maybe Mark was lying. Maybe he actually had really good grades, but wanted an excuse to be with Hyuck, whom he knew also had good grades. Maybe.

“Oh god, it’s such a pain to review everything. All my friends are, like, drunkards who couldn’t care less about school,” He rolled his eyes.”But I actually want to get somewhere in life. Would you want to do some, like, reviewing, together?” Hyuck asked, fidgety, as he looked at Mark nervously.

“Sure.” Mark said

“Cool.” Hyuck shrugged.

Mark gave a casual smile, but internally? He was  _ beaming _ . 

 

~

“...And so this is how you simplify this right?” Hyuck asked, snapping Mark out of his cuteness-induced daze. 

“Um, yeah I think so.” Mark said distractedly.

“You aren’t listening!” Hyuck accused, but with a badly hidden smile.

 

_ Cute. Cute, cute, cute. _

 

“Sorry! I am now, I swear.” he looked Hyuck in his deep brown eyes, holding back the urge to sweep Hyuck’s unruly curls out of his face. 

“It’s fine. Now, let's review this part.” Hyuck pointed at a long equation Mark had already solved and reviewed a week ago. 

“Oh yeah, I think I know this.” 

 

They went on reviewing the math textbook until Hyuck leaned into Mark, his left palm pressed into Mark’s thigh. Hyuck was animatedly talking, unaware of Mark tensing up with the sudden contact. Hyuck moved a little back, his right hand scribbling intensely. His curls brushed Mark’s face. 

_ ‘They’re so soft.’ _

Mark blushed red as the coconut shampoo smell wafted into his nose. 

Hyuck moved away, removing his hand and looked at Mark with an accomplished grin. 

His face morphed into a confused expression. “Mark?” he asked with a concerned smile.

 

_ Oh god. I like him. _

Mark buried his face in his hands.

 

~

 

It had been 4 months since Mark and Donghyuck started ‘reviewing’ together. It was strange that they kept meeting, since exam season was long over, but both parties clearly had other intentions for meeting every day in the library. Well as clear as it can be when both of them were desperately clutching on to the notion that they were ‘just friends’. Hyuck had slowly stopped meeting with his other ‘friends’, who according to Mark were, “Using him for sex, money and entertainment.”. Mark was still ‘a bit’ hopelessly in love, but Hyuck...well.

 

“Mark!” Hyuck crashed into him from behind. The two boys fell to the ground with a soft  _ thump _ as the papers Mark held flew around the empty hallway. Hyuck giggled as Mark rolled his eyes with a small smile. “My papers!” He moaned. “Oh and, hello to you too Dong.” He smirked at the faux-affronted expression Hyuck wore. He turned to collect as his papers, obscuring the pale pink tingle travelling over his body. He got up, lending a hand to Hyuck after stuffing the papers into his bag. Hyuck grabbed his hand and the two set out for the library. 

 

The weather was lovely, a rare sunny day amongst the April showers. The trees were brilliant green and the sunlight filtering through the leaves was golden yellow. They walked together, hands almost touching, but not quite. Mark hummed a song that was quiet and melodical, his deep voice thrumming with the notes. Donghyuck tilted his head slightly at him, looking at him out of the corner of his eye. The yellow glow warmed Mark’s normally frosty pale skin, illuminating him. His deep black eyes seemed to sparkle just a little, and there was something in the way he looked at the blooming flowers on the trees like they were angels. Something in Hyuck stirred, like an awakening deep inside him. There was this  _ ache  _ in the pit of his stomach, a longing. He felt his face heat up as Mark turned to him and quickly looked away. 

 

_ ‘What is happening to me?’  _ he wondered.

 

Little did he know he looked just as beautiful.

 

~

 

“It’s the last day of hell!” Hyuck shouted down the hallway. A teacher walking past smacked him with a rolled up newspaper. “Sorry Ms. H!” He said sheepishly.

Ms. H walked away with a fond smile, sending a wink to Mark who was behind Hyuck. 

Mark guffawed, doubling over at the Hyuck’s priceless look of embarrassment. “Hey!” Hyuck complained. “Sorry, sorry!” He giggled, as Hyuck pummeled his side with half-hearted punches. They smiled at each other, straightening up.    
  


“Shall we?” Mark said comically, offering his arm to Hyuck. He latched on and they pranced out the door, almost tripping over untied laces and lanky legs. They reached a nearby park, and pulled out their blazers to sit on. “My mom will kill me for this. Dirt stains are nasty.” Mark whined. 

 

Hyuck whacked his arm. Mark plopped down next to him. “What did you get for your Chemistry final?” He asked Hyuck. The boy in question mussed up his already wild hair and replied,”A-”.

“Damn. Good job, I got an A as well.” Hyuck hummed, lying back on the grass and closing his eyes. 

 

Mark stared for a second, at the sight that was Lee Donghyuck. He laid down next to the brown eyed boy, their hair tangling with the others. “Mark?” Hyuck asked quietly.

“Yeah?” he replied. “You’re my best friend y’know?” He said. And where there was supposed to be warmth and elation, there was disappointment. “You’re mine too.” Mark said softly. 

 

Hyuck turned on his side, staring directly at those eyes, and  _ looked _ . And suddenly everything seemed so fuzzy and warm, he couldn’t do anything but stay latched onto his gaze. 

  
Slowly they leaned into each other, soft lips meeting soft lips. A sweet candy taste and a taste of citrus. The air they shared, held something much more than air. All the tension and thoughts and stress pushed into the escaping breaths. It was short, and simple but somehow it was everything they needed. Eyes open and hands meet and the silence is the best song they’ve ever sung. 

Two shy smiles paint themselves on two boys.

 

“Hi dong.”

“Hi dork.”

 

And nothing else needed to be said.

 

~

_ Bonus Scene _

“You did _what?_ ” He asked incredulously.

They were sitting in their college dorm room. The walls were covered in band posters, sappy couples pictures and various random tidbits. They sat on the white rug in the center of the little life they had built together. 

“I didn’t know how else to prod you into hanging out with me!” Mark defended.

“So you lied about being a bad student?” Hyuck grinned.

Mark tried to look chill, which failed miserably when his whole face burned red.

“Oh my god. This is amazing!” Hyuck laughed.

“I also had a weird obsession with your hair.” He confessed.

“Had? You still do.” Hyuck said. Mark looked up from his hands, confused.

“You love my shampoo. And how soft it is. It’s cute. Little Markie loves my hair, doesn’t he?” Donghyuck cooed.

“Hyuuuuuuuckk.” He groaned.

“Maaaaaaarrkk.” Hyuck mimicked.

 

“Remind me why I like you again?” Mark wondered out loud.

“True question of life. I don’t know to this day.” Hyuck sighed as he crawled across the rug into Mark’s arms. They sat there quietly, feeling each other’s embrace. 

 

“I love you, dork.” Hyuck mumbled.

“I know.” Mark replied.

Hyuck pinched his arm.

“Ow!” He rubbed the tender area.

Hyuck gave a satisfied, lopsided smile. Mark softened, burying his face in Hyuck’s coconut waves.

“I love you too.” he whispered.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos if you enjoyed! I respond to and appreciate all comments <3


End file.
